Amabelle
by violist9295
Summary: I suck at summaries. Basically the story of Clint and Natasha's little daughter, Amabelle. She is fifteen in everything but prologue and flashbacks. There will be like a family reunion and everything. Any review I see as crtisicm, no matter how nasty they may be. Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of these places/characters. I do however own Ella King and all fictional characters in this story.

Authors Note: This is my first story and so I hope I do please the audience. I will take any reviews, as I see them only as criticism and not rude comments or people trying to be nice out of pity. So, a review at the end would be thankful.

Prologue

Natasha Romanoff was in utter pain, it was easy to say as she contorted her face into her only pain expression. The woman had never felt so much before, and that was almost impossible to say due to the fact that she had never let herself give in. Now here she was though, the one time she would be vulnerable to the pain was when it mattered most. Here was the beginning of eighteen years of commitment and raising a child...with Clint Barton. She screamed again, letting the sweat drip down her forehead and clutched Clint's hand harder. Tasha couldn't feel bad for him at the moment, this was his fault and even though Clint looked as if he mind as well pass out she still wanted to yell so many things at him. How could she though when she had a child to give birth to? Natasha wasn't even sure if she wanted to do this anymore, it all seemed like a bad idea now. What _had_ seemed so fun then, was horrible now. _Clint better feel bad..._Natasha thought to herself as she was instructed to push once more, and she did. At that push she was in relief once more, a little girl came out and cries pierced the room as it fell silent. She looked...normal.

Clint didn't let go of Natasha's hand as they lifted the girl up and into the scale bed. Tony entered the room immediately, seeing what the gender was and what they were to name their little child. He had wanted to make sure he had something to do with all the birth and naming, since if it weren't for him, one year ago they would all be dead by now. It was funny to them that their little girl was born on the exact one year anniversary to the day they remembered as one of their worst. When Tony had nearly died, so maybe they did owe him something. Still, Clint had put it past him as to why Tony was going to be the godfather and not one of their other, closer friends. He was fine with Tony, but if anything ever happened to Natasha and Clint he'd want their new little one to be raised somewhere...better than with Tony. Maybe the older man did care, but it didn't seem like it at all half the time. Especially if it were for a child, he would rather give it up then take care of it. All of them knew that.

"Six pounds exact," a young nurse informed everyone but faced the other nurse who had helped as she nodded towards their doctor to mark it down. Tony laughed and sat on the chair next to Natasha's bed. The Russian had begun to sleep but Clint still held her hand, knowing she may still be in pain. Tony just sat still once more, his laughing stopped, and read a book that neither Clint or anyone else in the room cared out at the moment.

The next measurements were taken and Clint held his breath for everything, making sure she was perfect. Soon he'd have to wake Natasha up and see what they wanted to name the babe. _Their_ baby girl. The two had gotten married just three months after the attacks and soon Natasha was pregnant. Her pregnancy had been almost as painful as some injuries Clint had received. All these strange interests and things she wanted, plus the fact that her hormones could get really bad. Also she had horrible morning sickness, sometimes Clint just wanted to sit and cry for the pain he had put her through. Then he remembered that out of this would come a joyous thing that the two wanted, something great. A baby. Even as she was being born Clint had doubted they were ready for this, but now as he saw her and looked at the little one more, he watched a nurse bring her over and place the baby in Clint's open arms. He held a life in his hands, what if he broke it though? A baby couldn't just be fixed, and two assassins caring for a child. Would they mess up?

"Natasha..."he whispered softly, nudging the red headed woman's arm a little bit and perched next to her. Tony put away his book, looking at the baby too. He showed an interest in it while Clint woke up Natasha and the two looked at her together.

Soon the woman thought for a while and then opened her mouth. Here came the name they had never prepared for, the baby was supposed to be a boy and not a girl at all. Luckily the nursery they had done was natural colors and not any theme, it would fit for a baby girl. Soft yellows and blues fit the baby, and as Natasha stared at her Clint combed the damp red hair back a few times. A gorgeous little girl, two girls in his life now. Clint could only imagine the years to come. Finally Natasha spoke, the name was gorgeous.

"Amabelle," she whispered again. The name was French, meaning "Lovable" and Clint knew the little one would live up to her name well, lovable.


	2. Fifteen Years Later

Authors Note: Disclaimer of course, but I just had to add this in. The other day on Instagram I posted something about Jeremy Renner being my favorite actor. Just two minutes after I posted it HE COMMENTED AND LIKED MY PHOTO. NO WAY NO WAY OMG. Oh and maybe there will be an Ella King character but otherwise that is for another story.

Chapter One

Exactly fifteen years after Amabelle was born...

Amabelle Barton groaned as she slowly progressed through the morning. The alarm clock was ringing, for the last time this school year. June fifteenth marked the last day of school for the young girl, also her fifteenth birthday. Quickly the girl pounded a finger tip to the tablet screen, stopping the blaring noise. "Good riddance," she murmured and let her toes reach the dark oak floors. All of the "Avengers" lived in a huge mansion together. Amabelle had been raised in all their drama and tricks. It had been a hell of an experience so far, and with more to come she could only dream of it all.

Heading over to her wardrobe the girl found a pair of dark purple shorts. On the shelf above them was a plain black t-shirt and a pair of gray colored TOMS shoes. It took longer for her to brush her own hair then get dressed. Maybe it was also with the fact that her hair could be impossible most days It wasn't curly like her moms but a brown color and semi-straight, like her dads own hair. Amabelle was sort of short for her age, five foot four, but her parents weren't the tallest people either. Being raised around assassins and other extremely well-balanced people kept Amabelle exercised well. She was slender also, but muscular and did well in physical education. Next to English it was her best subject. Many teachers thought Amabelle would be a good teacher or writer but her future was already decided. The girl was to be a SHIELD agent when she finished high school. In all truth she had gone on many missions and knew how to kill, just the languages was all she needed to learn.

"Morning Tony!" Amabelle piped up, running down a staircase to the main floor while brushing her hair. The oldest Avenger looked up at the young teen who had just entered and smiled.

"Happy birthday Elle," Tony told the fifteen year old girl, not looking up from his own tablet. All of them had their own tablets, they all used them frequently but no one as much as Tony did. Of course, he had to run Stark through it and most of the time depended on the device. Amabelle understood because Stark would fail without.

"Thanks. Have you seen my mom or dad?" Amabelle asked quickly as she continued walking more towards the living room. The teen stopped once to grab a granola bar off the plate then continued walking.

"Patio," Tony stated clearly and looked up for a second. He flashed a smile at her as Amabelle continued to walk out of the room and past their main living room. Just in the hallway over was the patio.

Usually all of the adults ate breakfast outside. On occasion Amabelle had joined them but stuck to herself other times. At her age the girl didn't have many friends but knew it was because of her quietness and independence. In class Amabells knew not to mess around or be immature, she needed everything she learned. Her "family" had always taught her that the one piece of information you miss out of could be the one you need most in battle. They were all smart, Amabelle was destined to be just like them. Maybe it was also the fact that she couldn't really make many friends. If she did then she'd never be able to see them outside of school. It was forbid, or at least Amabelle had told herself so. None of them were...normal enough to handle it.

"Morning," the young teen said as she entered the patio and looked to everyone. Steve was here and so was Bruce. Neither of them were married but Steve was dating a cafe waitress whose life he had saved. Bruce kept to his studies, like Amabelle, so didn't usually date. Obviously Clint and Natasha had gotten married and Amabelle the product of that. She was their perfect little baby too, no matter what happened they had never stopped loving her.

"Happy birthday darling," her mother said first as Amabelle slid into the wooden chair next to her dad. A few presents sat in front of her, arranged in a perfect pile. The girl rolled her eyes, it was typical for them to ignore her requests of nothing. Everyday she felt just a bit spoiled. A huge wardrobe and anything she asked for was given, it all felt a little ridiculous

"Happy birthday Amabelle!" Her dad and Steve chimed in while Bruce simply nodded as he took a sip of water. Tony entered with Pepper, the tablet was gone this time and he was instead on a smaller version that sufficed as a phone. Pepper smiled at them all and rolled her own eyes at the phone Tony talked on. Trying not to eavesdrop, Amabelle couldn't help but sense his tone made it seem like he was just a bit annoyed. Had something happened? The others had all turned towards Amabelle as Tony sat down along with Pepper. Over the phone there was a quick dismissal as he hung up and slid it smoothly into his pocket.

"Is everything alright, Tony?" Steve asked worriedly, casting a look of worrisome towards Tony.

"It's fine, just Fury but nothing to worry about!" Tony tried to comfort them all but he could hardly make them believe him. Even Amabelle knew something was wrong but knee also why Tony currently kept it from them. No one wanted a mission or drama today, it was supposed to be a time of celebration for Amabelle.

"Open your presents!" Bruce said quickly but in a light and happy tone. Amabelle smiled but shook her head.

"I want to wait until tonight," she insisted and look at her mom and dad. Both looked just a little confused. "It's the morning, I want to wait for Thor to come too," Amabelle told them. Thor had been scheduled to come home and in perfect timing too. He would see Jane then also drop by the Avengers Mansion to see Amabelle. They all figured he'd stay a few nights so prepared his room just in case. All of the adults seemed shocked by her answer, which was a perfectly normal thing the more the girl thought about it. As a younger child Amabelle had always been eager to see these new presents or open things, Christmas had always been her favorite, but now she was older. Habits changed and none of them had expected this one to change as much as it did.

"At least have something to eat for breakfast," her mother insisted and raised a disapproving eyebrow at the granola bar Amabelle ate. She hated how her parents made her eat a quality breakfast. Usually the girl just ate stuff at school for breakfast but they didn't like the school food. It was all fake and processed, something they _all _hated here.

"If I get to choose," Amabelle said with a small smile knowing what she'd pick immediately.

"It depends what it is..." her mom began and looked curiously at Amabelle.

"Cake," she requested because she had seen the large chocolate cake just yesterday being made in the kitchen. Smelled it too.

"No," her mom inquired and shook her head along with it. The delicate red curls bobbing along with her head motions which Amabelle loved about her mom.

"It's my birthday though," Amabelle whined slightly as an excuse and heard soft laughter from Tony who was about to pipe in. Uncle Tony did anything for Amabelle and she knew he'd been wanting cake too.

"Yeah Tasha, it's the kids big day. Let her have what she wants," Tony requested along with Amabelle who giggled a bit. Tony usually didn't whine but even he had put on a bit of a show for this. It was just cake and they could always get more or bake it again. Finally though, Natasha gave in and with no words stood up to go and grab plates, forks, and the cake. A pang of guilt hit the teen as she forgot about Thor. Still, there would always be more cake and tons to go around. The pan had looked huge.

"Thanks mom," Amabelle said happily just a few minutes later as she crossed her legs and took the fork. Delving into the cake was fun as she nibbled on it's outer white surface and the chocolate insides. Everyone loved the cake, it wasn't worth the debate that one of Natasha's other strong points was baking. Soon though it would be time for school so Amabelle had to hurry up. She didn't want to look like a pig and begin to shove it all in her mouth but instead ate a few more larger sized bites before declaring herself done.

"Are you sure?" Clint asked his daughter, pausing his fork at the entrance to his mouth. Amabelle nodded before standing up and gripping her plate, walking inside to go and grab her jean vest and backpack from one of the dining room chairs.

The fifteen year old said goodbye quickly before opening the car door, she was at school now. Already swarms of kids were hugging goodbye and signing each others yearbooks. It was all a little overrated in Amabelle's mind as she exited the car and walked inside the building swiftly. No one paid her any attention, something she was used to by now and tried to let it slide by. She secretly wanted the attention and craved just a little bit of it. To sit with all the girls and guys who people actually knew and wanted to be at lunch would be a little piece of heaven to the girl. Something she doubted but anything could happen. It was only high school too, and after high school she'd be being trained by some of the toughest people. Hunting some of the craziest villains and hiding everything that she was and once had been. Amabelle knew how to hide everything, her emotions could use work but she was only fifteen. Not even old enough to drive, but the girl had driven herself out of the last two missions she'd been in. The girl slid by everyone once more, trying to avoid the too large groups and the one near some of the classrooms. While there were the people she was longing to hang out with, there were those she detested. The girl could seem nice on the outside, but the inside was trained assassin. She wasn't programmed like her mom was but in her mind she had all the thoughts. Strategies ran wild and thoughts escaped through and through. It took a lot to keep it all in but she managed. She didn't know how she did but in the last eight years of knowing things the girl had been able to keep her mouth shut. She would kill some people in a heart beat if she could.

"Happy birthday Amabelle," a soft,male voice came from behind her and Amabelle turned. There was a boy who she had in a few of her classes standing there looking pretty innocent. He was the kind of boy who had a ton of girls crushing on him but was too naïve to notice it. She wasn't interested in Oliver, even though he was sort of cute. A slight blush reached her cheeks as he talked to her. _He_ was talking to _her_.

"Thanks Oliver. How're you?" She asked, hoping to make a little bit of a conversation. Oliver was sort of independent but hung out with the group she dreamed of. He liked to read historical fiction books and program things through computers. Oliver had always been nice to Amabelle when they'd been partners for school projects, he'd been over to her house once to work on a project last year. Amabelle had never heard the end of that between her extended family. Tony had killed the poor girl for the next three months to come, even her own dad had joined in at the teasing every now and then.

"I'm good. Excited for the year to end. My family and I are going to Germany for a few weeks," Oliver told her with a bright smile. The blush on her cheeks had begun to vanish but the girl found it hard to let it go away fully. Why was he talking to her so easily and fluently? It wasn't like Amabelle was weird, she just was...a loner. It hurt sometimes to admit it because the girl didn't want to be like that but if it was what it took to keep herself safe, she was willing to risk it all. Love, friendships, anything that would get in her way she knew had to go.

"That sounds cool. I think we'll just be hanging around home. Maybe going to Washington DC in August," Amabelle answered, telling the half truth. Before leaving for school she had checked her tablet and found an email from Nick Fury, the head of SHIELD and man in charge of forming the avengers. The email had been sent to everyone telling them of a conference in DC for martial arts skills but also how there were...problems arising there. Hackers and robberies were some of the worst things, nothing that couldn't use a little bit of help for it.

"I went there in eighth grade. Did you go on the field trip to DC?" Oliver asked, showing a sudden interest. She knew he would ask why she'd be going there so quickly Amabelle formed lies in her head. Another thing she had programmed herself to do.

"Yeah, we were partners during the trip to the Smithsonian," Amabelle reminded him and now it was Oliver's turn to blush. By now the two of them had reached her locker and Oliver leaned up against it. His face was beat red and Amabelle felt bad. She shouldn't have brought that up maybe.

"Oh, yeah sorry," Oliver apologised quickly and Amabelle just shrugged it off. "Amabelle, I was wondering if maybe you'd want to hang out sometime during the summer? Like maybe go to a movie or on a date," Oliver offered her. The girl so desperately wanted to say yes right away but at first bit her lip. Her parents might be mad at her, but then they would want to meet him again and make sure he was right. Amabelle had liked Oliver for a little while now but never told anyone. She didn't have many people to tell and most likely wouldn't ever tell anyone of her family or at home. That'd be pure torment.

"Hm...sure, that would be fun," Amabelle answered and looked at Oliver sincerely. "I mean it," she reassured him after seeing his face fall a bit but light up again immediately. Oliver was so happy and even though they weren't dating, it was going to be a date and maybe they'd end up dating someday. Oliver was sixteen, he had been held back a year but was pretty smart. Or average at least, still Amabelle didn't care. As long as she was happy and it wouldn't be too big of a commitment, they weren't getting married.

"Thanks. Sorry, I've got to go to homeroom now. Here's my number," Oliver said quickly and leaned out a pencil and paper as he scrawled his number on the sheet of paper quickly. Amabelle smiled quickly as she then got her face back to normal, she felt normal at least now.

"Bye!" Amabelle said happily as she watched him walk off to homeroom, on the way connecting with a friend of his.

It didn't take long for Amabelle to suddenly regret her decision. Slowly, the girl leaned her head against her locker as she heard the first bell ring. It was fine, she had three minutes left to worry about what her family would think if they found out. She'd have to try and tell them sometime, it'd be hard and she knew her parents would just want to ignore it. Her mother had once thought that was love was a childish feeling, a game that she never would take part in but Natasha now was a mother and wife to Clint Barton. The two had had a connection when they'd first met in Budapest, first working together as a team then soon getting things to work as a love. A commitment. Amabelle knew how important life decisions were, being the career she had ahead of her proved it exactly. One decision and your life could end, that was being a trained assassin or spy. Love wasn't always a childish game and maybe it was her turn to take part in the game, for once at least let herself be part of something. Maybe it'd be worth it.

The bell would ring soon and Amabelle counted away the seconds quietly in her head. Only ten more seconds were to be left until she was free and could focus on summer. Everyone counted down when it got to ten and the bell rang, kids flew out of their seats and to the door. Amabelle stayed behind for a moment, thanking the teacher for a good year then silently exited from the room. Amabelle had just finished being a freshman and now even had a date coming up. She fingered the slip of paper inside her pocket, his writing was nice and soon she'd analyze it. Or her mom and dad would help her to make sure he wasn't fake. It embarrassed Amabelle to do that but he could easily be a trained spy trying to lure her back into his trap. The girl exited the classroom and smiled at her dad in the car before looking out the window and crying a bit. She had liked freshman year.


	3. Chapter Three

**Authors Note: Oh my goodness! So much positive-ness! So, I pretty much fail at posting links and activating them. I have outfits for Amabelle and if you'd want to see them they are on and my user name is ellaking. Thanks! So, read and review. Any suggestions are welcome!**

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah I don't own anything except for Amabelle and Oliver and all that jazz.**

** Chapter Two**

Her eyes held back most of the sobs while she drove home with Clint, he looked over at his daughter ever now and then though. On the floor sat her bulging backpack and it looked like it could easily cause a back injury. How many pounds did the thing hold? Amabelle was strong and she didn't really complain about school work, or any injuries so it wasn't something to worry about. He wished she could continue in some sport, but she wouldn't let herself go out there. Besides swimming, Amabelle played the piano and viola. She was good at both but an excellent swimmer. Over the past ten years the girl had been swimming she'd gone to the state competition for the past eight. The girl was good at everything it seemed, or everything she tried at. She detested soccer because she didn't like to fight and act like she couldn't fight. The same thing with basketball but she could throw a football. The school didn't allow "amateurs" to tackle though and no girls every played on the team. She liked to fish but not touch the fish no matter what and hated eating them, she just hated any type of fish.

"Did you guys learn anything today?" Clint asked as they pulled onto the highway, only twenty more minutes until they were home. Her high school, Oakley, was the closest education system besides home schooling.

"No, we just talked and signed yearbooks," Amabelle said plainly. She really meant that she stayed shut up and thought about Oliver. Oliver, she still had to tell them about Oliver or the fact that she would have a date soon.

"Who was that boy that waved to you as we pulled out?" Her dad asked, turning to face Amabelle whose own cheeks had grown a little pink. Maybe her parents wouldn't care and she could at least trust them.

"That was Oliver. He's a kid from my class. He asked me out today, and I said yes," Amabelle told them boldly and watched her dad smile.

"Awesome!" He said and Amabelle felt herself shudder with laughter. That wasn't the reply she expected from her dad at all. It was even out of character for him, but lately her dad had been loosing up a little bit. So had the rest of them. Maybe it was the fact that their little girl they all knew had grown up a bit and turned into a teenager. Sometimes the thing she needed most was a little humor, but Tony provided that enough of the time.

"You're kidding, right? Dad, this a boy who I might kiss and might go on dates with. Who might just break my heart someday," Amabelle told him, not doubting the last one. She didn't want to fall for him but it was impossible to do what had already been done. If Oliver loved her then she wouldn't have a problem with that because she knew she loved him already. It wasn't unusual to feel that away about someone you cared for and Amabelle really did care for him.

"I'm glad that you are finally making friends, even better a boyfriend. Besides, I met this boy last year, he seemed pretty nice," Clint told her and she froze. Her dad was saying that they were glad she wasn't a loner anymore, and it sort of hurt. To hear her own father tell her that she had been a loner and needed to meet people, it offended her just the tiniest bit. Silence filled the car ride for the next twenty minutes.

"How was your last day?" Echoed throughout the home as Amabelle entered the house, her backpack slung lazily over her shoulder as it had earlier.

"Fine," she replied with the light pink tone on her cheeks as it had been in the car. She wasn't sure if her dad was glad she had a boyfriend or disappointed in her, maybe both. She knew better but Oliver had been there and it was real. She sounded odd to herself, like a love lunatic. Amabelle couldn't let herself fall flat though. She could just call Oliver and tell him that she would be moving then get home-schooled or drop out of high school to become a SHIELD agent sooner. Yeah, that would work, she told herself and shrugged.

"Would you ever let me drop out of high school?" Amabelle asked suddenly through the buzz of talking because Thor would be in soon. Night had fallen upon the mansion area and Amabelle happily ate with everyone else. They had made dough and the pizza they were baking would be done in fifteen minutes. Being careful in case he landed earlier there had been a replica cake made this morning after Amabelle had gone to school and then three extra pizzas. They weren't exaggerate, just being truthful in the fact that Thor did like to eat and had a growing hunger each time he visited.

"Why though? I mean, you need your education. I almost dropped out of high school, and had I wouldn't be here," Tony answered first. Amabelle ignored him and looked at her parents. Even though the question had been directed to the two who made her life decisions Tony never failed to pip in his response.

"Why would you want to? You're only a freshman, Elle, it'll get better. Plus, it's summer," Natasha pointed out to her and Elle shook her head. They thought it was because of the school environment. Maybe Clint would think differently but his reply was a nod of his head as he took a bite of a carrot.

"No, it's not because of the students or school facility. Nothing to do with that. This boy, Oliver, asked me out today and I said yes. Although now I regret it because I'm supposed to keep my eye out for everything and this could knock me off track. I just don't want anything in my life like that," Amabelle told them then added silently in her head '_But yet I do,_' because everyone wanted something like love at sometime in their life.

"No, if this is about a boy then no. Amabelle, you said yes to him and now you regret it. We appreciate that you care about your training but you're only fifteen love. You need to live a little and maybe having a boyfriend is just the way to do so," Steve told her as she looked at each of her family members face. They all nodded with Steve. How were they agreeing that she needed a boyfriend? They weren't exactly saying that but more so saying that she needed to relax a little and be herself more so around her peers. Maybe even get a few close friends. A little distraction might be nice but not enough to go overboard.

"Fine. He invited me to a party at his house tonight. There's going to be a ton of people there. Could I go?" Amabelle asked, noticing immediately how awkward it sounded coming from her mouth.

"Sure, I can give you a ride if you need it," Tony answered and her parents both nodded. Amabelle nodded towards Tony, in acceptance to the ride and pulled out a slip of paper.

"See ya Tony!" Elle called through the window as she leaned over, her purple shorts showing to everyone then she turned and headed towards the door. She felt so bad that she would be missing Thor's arrival and her birthday dinner. Maybe after the party she could go out with everyone, or tomorrow when everyone would be together for the whole day. Unless something unexpected flew in but nothing had popped up on the radar recently.

"Amabelle!" Oliver's voice came from the doorway as she walked up, he pulled an arm around her waist and kissed her on the lips. It felt good, until she heard Tony beep his horn then drive away. Her cheeks grew heat, as they usually did, and he pulled her inside.

"You're the tenth or so person to arrive. There's pizza in the kitchen and a few other things there too. Bedrooms are upstairs, they're available to everyone, and the pool is outside," Oliver told her and she smiled. The house was nice and his mention of bedrooms made her feel a little uneasy. Who was this Oliver? The one she had seen today at school hadn't seemed to want sex at all, much less be the one to throw a party.

"That sounds nice," Amabelle said and took his hand in her own as she was handed a coke by him a moment later. He smiled at her and raised an eyebrow.

"The bedroom? You want to?" Oliver asked and Amabelle shrugged, he took her bridal style and flowed up the stairs.

_Oh god..._Amabelle thought to herself as he laid her on the bed and stripped both of their clothes.

The girl sobbed as she woke up the next morning, in her room. She had headed home around midnight after calling Tony and squeezing out of Oliver's grasp. They hadn't done it, she hadn't let him. Now the girl felt so guilty as she rolled over and thought to herself. She could blame it on her parents for "forcing" her to go to the party but then she couldn't. The girls' protests had been enough to make Oliver stop but maybe he had a reputation of this.

Looking at her clock Amabelle say it was nearly noon and lunch would be happening soon. Drawing herself out of bed the fifteen year old headed to her wardrobe. Today was Saturday and the "family" would probably go out for dinner. Grabbing a brush from the caddy on the wall Amabelle brushed through her semi-straight curly hair while looking through sundresses. **"Good morning Miss Barton-Romanoff,"** came Jarvis' voice from her large tablet on the nightstand next to her bed. Tony had configured Jeeves through the whole house and given them each tablets. **"It is 72 degrees today and will rain in about an hour,"** Jarvis informed her and Amabelle nodded to him. Grabbing a yellow sundress from the closet the girl threw it onto her bed.

"Thank you," Amabelle nodded and headed over to the bathroom.

Once the girl had exited the bathroom she toweled her hair dry quickly and threw on the dress. Smelling like Wonderstruck and looking pretty. She was going to call Oliver tonight and tell him that it was over, she wasn't like _that_. It would be the right thing to do anyways. Amabelle didn't believe in sex before marriage, unless it was for a mission but that was rare. She wanted to keep her virginity. Slipping on some white flats and heading over to her jewlery box the girl thought. She quickly found a brown heart necklace and popped open her lipstick. It was a light pink, something her mother had found for her. Slipping on a ring the girl found her way downstairs after pulling her hair up into a braided bun. Amabelle was excellent at putting herself together and she did it fast too.

"Morning!" The girl said happily as she skipped outside where everyone had food and sat around the table. They all smiled at the girl and Tony winked, knowing what had happened last night. Amabelle could trust her uncle and he had promised to not tell anyone. So it all fit together well.

"How was the party?" Her dad asked and Amabelle shrugged.

"It was fine. Where're we going for dinner tonight?" She asked and saw Thor sitting across from her,Beaming at him happily.

For the next hour the family talked and everything seemed normal. Not at all noticing all their tablets ringing non-stop inside.

**AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS AND I WILL UPDATE.**

**-Thanks**


End file.
